The Right Price
by milkeebaby
Summary: /RAVIOLI/ Link x Ravio/ Link is not one to turn away someone in need of help, Ravio knows that. That's what heroes are meant to do; help those in need. But maybe Ravio has taken it just a little bit too far, and Mr. Hero isn't quite as kind and valiant as he would presume him to be. [Warnings: BL/Noncon]


Link x Ravio

[The Right Price]

—

synopsis

—

Link is not one to turn away someone in need of help, Ravio knows that. That's what heroes are meant to do; help those in need. But maybe Ravio has taken it just a little bit too far, and Mr. Hero isn't quite as kind and valiant as he would presume him to be.

—

warnings

—

\- non con

\- AU (ish)

\- OOC

—

Setting up shop while Link was away was perhaps one od his greatest ideas, ever.

It had barely been a couple days, and Ravio was already making a killing renting out his equipment. Granted, his sole customer was the would-be hero, but it was a customer nonetheless.

Ravio could see that Link was beginning to get irritated by his constant demands for a pretty rupee for items that he needed in order to save the world, but it didn't stop him. Link was not one to evict Ravio from his house, not while Ravio was down on his luck and had nowhere to stay. Besides, with just a little poking and prodding, Ravio could easily see that Link had a soft spot for the boy in the ridiculous rabbit costume.

Whenever it looked like Link was about to give Ravio a piece of his mind, Ravio would make it a point to trip on the rug and stumble into Link's arms accidentally, or to gently brush against Link's leg. Even fall off a chair he was standing on pitching a new sale and landing precariously on the floor, raising his rump just so to look lewd, but not enough to suggest it explicitedly.

But if there was one thing would-be heroes are, that thing would be smart.

Ravio did not catch on to the fact that Link himself was catching onto Ravio's games, and his ploys to stay in the hero's home with his rabbit shop.

—

Link had come home grumpy that day.

He wouldn't mind having to rent Ravio's equipment if not for the fact that his ridiculous bird would swoop in and take the items whenever he fell in battle. Ravio needed rupees, he could respect that. Everyone needs rupees. And if Ravio had to make his share by selling equipment to Link, then so be it. It wasn't the most ethical choice, and it wasn't one that Link himself would do, but he could understand where the purple-hooded boy was coming from.

But after renting the equipment thrice in a matter of a single day and having them taken each time he fell in a particularly hard battle, was beginning to wear on his nerves.

When he expressed his frustrations to Ravio, the boy had simply bounced around with that nervous energy of his and told him that perhaps it would be better to buy the equipment rather than rent it - while knowing that Link currently did not have that sort of rupee allowance.

Irene had been kind enough to take Link back to his house, and dropped a small vial of potion alonside the ride.

"Looked like you were in a REALLY tough spot, greenie." She had said to him before she flew off once more.

The vial wasn't enough to fully heal his wounds, but it did take the edge off his pain. The larger cuts healed themselves into scabs, and smaller cuts remained raw to the world. He would need to get a good night's rest to finish healing up, before renting out more equipment the next day and trying again.

"Welcome home, Mr. Hero!"

Link almost smiled at the purple boy's greeting.

He had a soft spot for Ravio, and the rabbit boy knew it. Link was not stupid; he could see that whenever he was getting frustrated with Ravio's business practices, the other boy would fall upon the floor or brush his arm or leg gently in an attempt to fluster Link.

And at first, it worked.

Link would feel his heart speed up and his cheeks redden at Ravio's fleeting touch or precarious pose, and would pay the price for the equipment and rush out so that Ravio wouldn't take notice. But as time passed, he realized Ravio's ploy and his feelings began getting darker and darker.

It was never anything malicious, of course.

Being a hero meant that Link would never do anything that would intentionally place Ravio in harm's way. Meaning, he would never kick Ravio out. Ravio knew this. But what Ravio did not know was how Link's feelings had evolved, how his will evolved.

Link sank into his bed and placed his head in his hands.

Ravio inched closer, curious.

"Mr. Hero?" He tried, hands rubbing together, "You okay?"

Link was okay. But it had been a long week, and he was tired and frustrated and seeing Ravio made his heart and loins pound. He wanted to see Ravio pinned beneath him, helpless, but he wasn't quite sure if now was the right time to do it. If he did it now, there would be no going back.

"I'm fine," Link finally said, "Your bird collected my items. I'll need to rent them out again."

"Y-yes, Mr. Hero!" Ravio stammered in response, "That'll be 100 rupees for the fire rod again, and… 50 for the hammer."

Link flopped back onto his bed.

"Very well," He sighed, mentally counting how many rupees he still had in his wallet, "I'll do so first thing tomorrow morning."

He could almost see the glint in Ravio's hooded face as he said that.

"The prices are going up as of tomorrow, Mr. Hero!" Ravio blurped, "If you want to get the lower price, i'd recommend you do so today!"

Link sat up slowly, surveying the boy in front of him.

He knew damn well what Ravio was thinking.

If he rented that equipment today, he would be headed back out almost immediately, wounds only half-healed. After renting the equipment he also wouldn't have enough rupees to drop by Irene's gran's house to buy a healing potion. The nearest fairy fountain was in the opposite direction of where he was headed.

In other words, Ravio was counting on him to fail. That way, he would be forced to spend more rupees the next day, even if he refused the offer and paid the more expensive price.

"And how much would they cost tomorrow?" He asked testily.

Ravio hesitated before responding, gauging Link's surprisingly calm demeanor.

"Err… 1000 rupees for the rod and 500 for the hammer!" He proclaimed.

Link smiled, his hands trembling.

Every person had a light side and a dark side. Even heroes, he reminded himself. He presented his good side to the outside world, as he was trying to save it. Showing the dark side to Ravio, just Ravio, would be fine.

"Ravio."

The boy startled at Link's stern voice.

"Y-yes, Mr. Hero?" He mumbled.

"Come here."

Link watched coldly as Ravio scuttled up next to him, standing anxiously in front of Link. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, and hesitateingly, Ravio sat.

"Ravio," Link said, looking earnestly at the other boy, "You realize you're charging me a lot for someone that doesn't even pay rent for staying in my house."

Ravio jumped at Link's words, and his mouth fell open.

Link could only imagine how that wet mouth would feel wrapped around his member.

"W-wh-why Mr. Hero! It's because I don't have enough rupees to pay you! But, I'm doing you a great service here, renting you such great items at such low prices!" He stammered.

"Ravio, you need to start paying rent."

Link watched as the visible part of Ravio's face flushed.

"Mr. Hero-" Ravio began, but his words cut off when Link reared up over him and pushed him into the mattress. A singular hand could easily capture both of Ravio's flailing ones, and pinned them above his head in one smooth move. Ravio arched his back and thrashed beneath Link, legs kicking, but was no match for the hero. He had been primed and trained in his many days of battle trying to save the descendants of the Seven Sages, and Ravio had been soft, staying in Link's house and doing Din-knows-what all day long.

"Mr. Hero!" Ravio yelped when he realized that Link was far stronger and he would not be able to dislodge himself, "I will pay rent! Please, let go!"

"Will you?" Link retaliated, "How? Do you know how many rupees i've given you since you set up shop here?"

He used his free hand to pull down the other's trousers. Ravio squealed, and his legs stopped flailing, knees closing automatically as if he were a maiden. The gesture was small, but it spurred Link on.

"I've given you twenty-five thousand rupees so far, Ravio," He growled, "You intend on paying that back? Just how do you intend on getting those rupees?"

"But I will, Mr. Hero!" Ravio squeaked in response, "I swear, I promise!"

Link merely shook his head.

"I don't believe you," He said, flipping Ravio so that he was on his stomach. The rabbit-hood shouted, and Link reared up immediatley and grabbed Ravio by his hips, jerking him onto all fours. A small moan escaped Link's lips as he pressed his hips against Ravio's bottom, grinding his crotch against Ravio's soft behind.

He could feel the slightly smaller boy trembling in his grasp.

"Mr. Hero…?" Ravio whimpered.

"What is it, Ravio?" Link purred back. His head was already fogged up with lust. There was very little that could be left to reason with. And at this point, Ravio knew that.

"You're… not really gonna do this, are you?" Ravio whined.

Link chuckled.

"You're paying your rent, Ravio," He chided, "I'll even be nice; you play along and be nice and you'll pay off your rent rather quickly, see? You can even go back to renting me your ridiculously overpriced items. But if you fight against me, or I sense even a little bit of reluctance, then, I guess it will take you longer, won't it? I'll even lock you up here if I have to, until you finish paying your rent."

Just as the words left his mouth, Link realized how much he'd like to do that.

Ravio squealed in Link's grasp, but didn't protest. Nor did he move away.

Link smiled down at his captive, and yanked the rest of his clothes off. Ravio fought to keep his hood, pulling the rabbit-eared thing down stubbornly over his face when Link tried to remove it.

"That's another day's worth of rent, then," He sighed, smirking on the inside at Ravio's defiance. He wanted very much to see the face of the boy he had become so infatuated with, but he wanted even moreso to keep that boy imprisoned beside him forever.

"N-no, Mr. Hero!" Ravio protested, "I must keep this hood on - surely you understand?"

Link did understand. Understand Ravio's reasoning, anyhow. If Ravio had a reason to not want to show his face, then so be it. Link wouldn't question it; in fact, he respected it wholeheartedly. But for that reason to help him with his mission - well, all the better then.

The pale boy trembled helplessly beneath Link, bare as the day he was born - save for the rabbit hood. Link smiled in satisfaction, and ran his hands over the soft milky skin beneath him. Ravio trembled harder, but did not move to get away.

"Good boy," Link praised, finally settling his hands on Ravio's hips and pulling him closer. He was certain that by now Ravio could feel Link's hardness against his behind. If there was any doubt about Link'si ntentions before, it was surely clear as day now.

"Mr. Hero, you don't mean to…?" Ravio's voice shook as he turned back to look at Link.

For a moment, neither boy moved. Silence fell in the room, with Ravio wondering whether or not Link was really going to continue what he appears to mean to do, and Link trying to figure out if Ravio's question counted as him disobeying and resisting Link's advances.

A loud smack suddenly resounded in the room, followed by Ravio's sharp screech.

An angry red mark bloomed on Ravio's behind where Link had striked him, and Ravio had lunged forward and collapsed on Link's pillows. His entire form quivered in fear, and Link pulled him back up onto all fours.

"Who said you could relax?" He demanded, "Or make a sound? That's another day's rent you need to pay."

Ravio squawked, but remained silent after that. He still turned to look at Link questioningly, but said nothing more.

Link gripped Ravio's chin as gently as he could bear with his calloused fingers, and turned Ravio's face back to face his headboard. He rubbed his hand over the sore mark on Ravio's behind, soothing it. When he saw Ravio's form begin to relax, he raised his hand and delivered another firm slap to the same spot.

This time Ravio jumped, gasping loudly, but remained on hands and knees and did not protest.

Link smirked to himself in appreciation, praising the boy's obedience silently.

Two more slaps resounded, and finally Ravio seemed to break out of his trance. He broke away from his position, and turned on Link, shuffling away until he was pressed against the wall, as far away from Link as possible.

"Mr. Hero," Ravio whined, "Please, it hurts, I'm sorry, I promise i'll pay rent from now on, okay? I'll even give you discounts on all my items!"

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Discounts?" He sneered, "Pay rent from now? Do you know how much you've already suckered out of me? I think we've already been through this, little bunny. Now, you can come to me willingly and we'll play nice, or you can keep up that scared little act of yours and we'll see how far that takes you."

Link extended a palm towards Ravio, an inviting gesture.

But his eyes were glittering cold, his sadistic streak truly showing.

Link wanted Ravio to resist.

He wanted him to, so that he could play with the rabbit boy and torment him as much as he pleased.

Each action was calculated to look inviting, giving Ravio a chance to play nice and be obedient, but shone with enough malice to make the nervous demeanored boy think twice, and maybe resist the offer all together.

And such calculations were right, when Ravio didn't move from his spot.

The smile on Link's face widened, and he reached out swiftly and grabbed Ravio by the wrist, pulling him facedown into his lap. Ravio squirmed, but Link already had him in a prime position.

"Bad behaviour will be punished," said Link firmly.

"Now count, Ravio. You will get ten spanks for disobeying me. For future reference, let's not try to be so disobedient again, shall we?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Hero," Ravio finally mumbled dejectedly.

Link smiled in satisfaction as he delivered the first blow to Ravio's rump.

Ravio yelped, tensing up, but relaxed quickly back into Link's lap.

"Count, bunny boy," Link reprimanded sharply, "If you don't count, I will start over."

"O-one, Mr. Hero," Ravio whimpered in response.

Another loud smack sent Ravio spasming, his limbs twitching wildly before he settled down once more.

"Two," He said.

Link admired the boy's behind for a mere moment. The soft, supple skin was now a flaming red on both cheeks. It was clear that it was both painful and humiliating for his merchant counterpart.

Two more loud smacks followed, and Ravio barely had the time nor energy to gasp out his numbers. "Three! Four!"

Ravio's head wilted, and he lay gasping trying to regain his breath. His hood had slipped ever so slightly, exposing one flushed cheek. Link eyed the exposed skin silently. It would be so pretty to see it stained with Link's essence, he believed.

In one motion, Link grabbed Ravio's hood by one bunny-ear and yanked it off.

"Mr. Hero!" Ravio shouted in protest.

Dark locks spilled out of the hood, and Ravio's hands raised to shield his face.

Quicker than quick, Link grabbed ahold of Ravio's hair and yanked his head up. His hands fell away from his face, and Link delivered several quick, harsh swats to Ravio's behind in quick succession.

This time, Ravio didn't count; he kept yelping and shaking, trying to dislodge Link's hand from his hair. He scrambled to find the hood, but Link had already tossed it clear across the room.

"You are going to resist me AND fail to count?" Link tsked, "I'm starting to think you enjoy being treated like this, Ravio."

"N-no, Mr. Hero!" Ravio shouted in protest, "I have no wish to be treated like this!"

Link delivered a few more slaps to Ravio, making the lither formed boy cry out. When he heard Ravio hiccup in the beginnings of a sob, he threw the boy to the floor at his feet.

In the dim firelight, Link could now fully see the face Ravio had always hidden behind his stupid rabbit hood. And it was a familiar face; Link's own face. In fact, Ravio was a splitting image of Link. His form was softer and far less muscled, and his eyes were a bright emerald and he had dark hair, but the resembalance was unmistakeable.

Link reached out and grabbed Ravio's chin, dragging him closer to kneel between his legs.

"Mr. Hero…" Ravio mumbled in protest. The raven-haired boy's eyes were downcast now, and his lips were quivering. Link shook when he imagined those lips wrapped around his manhood.

Link pinched Ravio's cheeks so his lips parted. The noirette looked up at Link questioningly, but Link only smiled reassuringly in response. With one hand he freed his hard member from his trousers, and with the other guided Ravio's lips ever closer.

Ravio put together the pieces rather quickly, and wrenched back. Surely Link didn't mean to…?

In response, Link's fingers only closed bruisingly hard around Ravio's chin, pulling him back. His thumb and forefinger dug into the dips of Ravio's cheeks, forcing his mouth open.

"Now, now, Ravs," Link chided, "Don't you want some milk? You always complain when I go to the Milk Bar and don't bring anything home."

Ravio whimpered when Link pressed the tip of his cock against Ravio's mouth. It was full of a man's scent, and the tip dripped and smeared across Ravio's lips, thick and salty. Pulling back yielded little; the other's hands would only close even more tightly around Ravio's face, acting like a clamp that refused to give.

Link tapped his member against Ravio's lips impatiently.

"Open, bunny-boy," He singsonged, "You don't want to be punished even more, do you?"

Punished more? Ravio thought that this was already the punishment. With a low whine, there was little he could do but finally stop clenching his jaw. Link's fingers pressed into his cheeks now with ease, opening his mouth like a lever.

And it was like heaven, thrusting into the darker haired boy's mouth. Hot and wet, Link could hear Ravio crying out and feel him choking wetly on his dick. He threw his head back in ecstacy, holding the raven's head closer, till he was balls deep in Ravio's mouth.

Ravio's hands scrambled against Link's hips and thighs, pushing and clawing, leaving behind bright half moon nail marks - but it did little to deter the hero.

Only when he felt Ravio's gagging soften and the light begin to die from his bright green eyes did Link pull out, leaving the tip still in Ravio's mouth, to allow for a needed breath.

Ravio gasped in heaving breaths and mewled pitifully when Link thrust back into his mouth.

"Fuuuck," Link cursed.

He hadn't had release in a long time, and especially with his feelings for Ravio, he wasn't going to last long like this.

He smirked down at the former rabbit-cloaked boy, and held the back of his head close. Ravio twisted and protested, but Link's power was no match for his own.

"Alright, Ravio," Link purred, "I've got some milk for you, so drink it all like a good boy, alright? Spill one drop and you'll be punished."

It came almost as a surprise to Ravio, when Link came into his mouth. His seed was hot and bitter, and thick in his mouth - choking him. Ravio knew that Link meant what he said though, and despite wanting to puke he did his best to swallow it all.

Link watched as Ravio struggled to swallow mouthful after mouthful of his come. It had been too long, truly.

And the way Ravio's eyes widened as the thick cum started to drip out of the corners of his mouth was almost delicious. Finally, Ravio choked, and the thick milky substance spewed from his mouth. Link pulled out as Ravio continued to cough and sputter, wiping his face with his hands. The thick seed dripped down his chin and between his fingers, dropping onto his bare soft thighs.

Link eyed the lithe form, eyes glittering in anticipation.

"Mr. Hero!" Ravio cried out upon realizing he hadn't completed the task Link demanded, "P-please! It was a mistake, I did my best! Truly!"

Link leaned over and sweetly kissed Ravio's forehead, and then peppered his face with more kisses.

"I know," he soothed, "You did your best, Ravio."

Ravio looked up in hope. Mr. Hero was not going to punish him further?

But just as he looked into Link's eyes, Link smirked.

"But that doesn't mean you don't get punished," He smirked. "You wasted some good quality milk there. If your upper mouth won't drink it all up properly, maybe your lower mouth will…?"

Link waited for Ravio to understand his words, and when he finally did, he scooted back quickly, away from Link's hand. Wincing from moving on his sore bottom, Ravio watched Link as he sat in the shadows, admiring, observing his prey.

Slowly, Link extended an open palm once more.

"Come here, my little bunny." He commanded.

Ravio shook his head and moved further away on the wide expanse of the floor.

"Come here, or be punished further." Link snapped.

Ravio glanced at the door, and then back at Link, fearing the golden haired boy had seen where his eyes wandered. He could probably make it to the door, if he had the element of surprise. But outside it was storming and dark already, and Ravio could see it from the windows. Inside was warm, with a glowing fireplace. Dinner was even being heated in a large kettle above the flames. Ravio had put on some mashed potatos to warm before Link had come home in a grump, for the two often ate dinner together after Link was done adventuring for the day and Ravio closed up his shop.

Choking back a sob, Ravio wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as Link kept his extended.

"N-no, Mr. Hero," Stammered Ravio, "Please, you've just h-had a long day, and you're probably tired. Let us eat dinner and-" He broke off into a startled yelp as Link rose to his feet and crossed the room swiftly to grab Ravio by the forearm, lifting him to his feet.

"Mr. Hero…?" Ravio whimpered pitifully.

Silently, Link yanked Ravio over to the dinner table and Ravio followed with confusion and little resistance.

That is, until Link pushed him flush up against the edge of the table, and with a hand on the back of his neck forced Ravio into a bent position on top of the table with his legs dangling off.

Now he thrashed, kicking out with his legs and scrambling with his arms.

A sharp slap to his buttocks stopped him, however, and Ravio lay still in terrified anticipation.

Link stroked his fingers slowly up and down Ravio's back, trying to soothe the nervous boy. When he felt the slight form begin to relax, he lowered his fingers down to between Ravio's legs, circling his puckered entrance.

Ravio jumped as if electrocuted, kicking out again and turning to look at Link with shock in his eyes.

Link pressed a single finger passed the tight ring of muscle, and watched as Ravio's face constricted in pain and fear. Tears spilled down his flushed cheeks, and Link smirked as he added another finger and began to scissor them inside Ravio's body.

"It hurts!" Ravio cried out miserably.

"I know," Link answered, "You're being punished. I could've used a potion on you, so that my fingers would go in easier and it'd heal your insides, but you insisted on being a bad boy. You're lucky I'm even preparing you. How would you feel if I shoved my cock in there dry?"

Ravio gulped, and turned back to face the table, defeated. He trembled in fear, but his muscles relaxed as much as they could, finally allowing Link freedom and access to his body.

"That's my good boy," Link praised, leaning over Ravio and pressing a kiss to his temple. "See, there's no point in resisting. The less you resist, the better you'll feel."

Link removed his fingers from Ravio's body, and licked his lips in anticipation.

Ravio's legs were shaking, and he knew what the bunny boy was thinking. Link hadn't prepared him throughougly at all, and they both knew that what was about to come was going to hurt Ravio.

Link aligned the tip of his cock with Ravio's entrance. The latter flinched, but didn't fight and didn't protest.

But Link smirked, out of sight of Ravio's face.

The fun was only beginning, and if Ravio thought he would escape it by playing nice, he was sorely mistaken.

Link began to push in.

Ravio gasped in pain, clenching his fists and bracing against the wooden table. It was painful, and he felt like he was being split in two. The hot rod that was slowly pushing its way deep into his ass was unwelcome. It may have been pleasurable with the help of a potion, but for now there was only one thing to do - and that was to endure it.

Link paused for a split second for Ravio to adjust, and then slammed his hips flush against Ravio.

The sharp cry from Ravio was expected, and Link revelled in the sound.

He could feel Ravio spasming around him, and his limbs were twitching even in his attempt to stay still.

Link leaned forward and gently kissed the nape of Ravio's neck. "There's a good boy," he praised, peeking at the bunny-boy's face. It was contorted in fear and pain still, and tears were still running down his flushed cheeks. Ravio quietly hiccupped, and Link stroked his back soothingly for a few moments before rocking into the other boy again.

This time Ravio cried out and didn't stop.

Yelps and whimpers tumbled out of his mouth whenever Link thrusted.

At first, Link went slowly, trying to get the noirette to adjust to him. He wasn't heartless, even in this state. But the sounds falling out of Ravio's mouth was almost too much to bear. It heated him in ways he hadn't imagined possible before, and he began to lose rhythm.

He jackhammered erratically into the smaller boy, his fingertips causing bruises to bloom over pale hips. Ravio whined and wailed, but no amount of scrambling on the table would pull him away from Link's desires.

"Okay, Ravio," Link purred finally, "I hope you drink up all that milk properly this time."

Before Ravio had time to react, Link finished with a low growl. He could hear Ravio protesting, but he didn't stop until he was spent, having fully drained himself into Ravio.

Slowly, he withdrew.

Ravio trembled and shook at the sensation, until Link slid out fully.

His tensed form relaxed for a moment, battered and bruised. Surprise overcame his features when he felt something hot and creamy slid out from his bottom, dripping down his thighs. Ravio's face burned in humiliation, but Link only smirked, appraising his own handiwork.

Ravio was sweaty and spent on top of the table, and lithe legs still trembled. His hole was red and used, with Link's seed pulsing slowly out.

It was truly a sight to behold.

Sighing in content, Link settled himself into the chair and motioned for Ravio to bring his dinner, which the rabbit boy obediently did, sliding off the table and onto trembling legs. He took a few experimentory steps, and Link smiled at how much like a newborn deer his dear Ravio appeared.

Finally, Ravio had gathered the strength and he limped to the fireplace, retrieving the potatoes and bread that had been keeping warm there, and set a tin plate down in front of Link.

He hesitated before going back for his own plate, which he brought to the table.

Link's eyes gleamed, and he emptied the plate into his own.

Ravio couldn't help but crying out in dismay; he too, was hungry after all that.

"Now, now," Link chided, "Don't sound so disappointed. I'm not depriving you dinner, I'm not that sort of hero. Come, sit in my lap."

Ravio edged his way over and sat gingerly on Link's knee.

Nearly rolling his eyes at the boy's shy act, Link drew Ravio into his arms.

For a few seconds, Ravio tensed, anxious about what was next to come.

But when Link didn't try anything new, he slowly relaxed into the warm, muscular form. The fire was roaring nearby, and despite how sore and beat up he felt, Ravio also felt warm, and even safe - in Link's arms.

Link smiled at the obedience of the bunny boy, and then raised a chunk of bread to Ravio's lips.

"Eat," He commanded, when Ravio did nothing.

And Ravio did eat, famished. He polished off every piece of bread and potato Link placed against his lips, and drank cold water greedily from the cup that Link held to him. He learned quickly not to reach for the food himself, but to wait for Link to offer it.

When Ravio was full and his eyes began to shut, Link finished off his own dinner and what was left of the water.

Then, he lifted Ravio into his arms and carried him to the bed.

With a wet cloth, he carefully cleaned the dark-haired boy, and then himself, before crawling into bed next to him, curling his arms around Ravio and drawing the blankets up.

He yawned in contentment, and Ravio snuggled unconsciously into Link's neck.

Tomorrow would be another day, and another adventure.

But now, Link knew there was going to always be someone to come home to.

He smiled demurely to himself as he withdrew the thin leather collar he made and kept hidden wedged between his bed and the wall, and fastened it around Ravio's slender neck. Then he clasped a thin silver chain to the buckle, and attached that to a hidden hook in the wall.

Finally, he nuzzled into Ravio, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
